


adventures of the nexus four

by Embrace_your_fandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, But only in later chapters, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Kinda, violence in later chapters as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embrace_your_fandom/pseuds/Embrace_your_fandom
Summary: all Halle's known all of her life is the conferrable live with her parents and sister, but what happens when she starts getting strange dreams? will she be able to figure out what's causing them, or will she fall trying to get the answers? also, what's the deal with her best friend who claimes she's 25,but only looks around 18?
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	adventures of the nexus four

The smoke, it’s all I can smell. All I can see are buildings collapsing all around me.Then, I hear a voice that will forever haunt me, “ Hello, Princess. Now that I have destroyed your kingdom, I now will destroy you! MWAHAHA!!” the voice cackled.  
I jerked awake. “Why do I keep having these dreams?” I wonder. They always end with a blade swinging toward me and being stopped by my best friend, Rowan, wielding twin katanas. There are a few weird things about this particular nightmare, Rowan is in it, and I’m referred to as ‘Princess’, and I nearly die in it. As I turn over to fall back to sleep, I fail to see the black cat that I had noticed earlier, outside my window.  
\-----------------------  
Group chat:  
Halle, Rowan, Dylon  
How did y'all sleep last night?  
Rowan 

I slept good  
Dylon 

I didn't sleep very well because  
I had a weird dream, well more of a nightmare.  
Halle

That's weird  
Dylon

It is weird.. What does the cat look like?  
Rowan

It's black with greenish gold eyes.  
Halle

Halle can we meet at my place  
later by any chance?  
Rowan

I can be over in five  
Halle  
Thanks. Before you come  
over tell your parents that “ It’s time”  
Rowan 

\--------------------  
“MOM, DAD, I’M GOING TO ROWAN’S!”  
“HAVE FUN!” “I WILL!” Also, she told me to tell you guys that ‘It’s time’”?  
“Stay safe princess!”

As I bike to rowans house my mind races with questions like; what does “it’s time" mean, and why did my parents call me princess?

As I pull up to Rowan’s farm I see her outside stroking a cat, a black cat, it's the black cat, the one that's outside my window a lot.  
"Hey, Rowan! Why did you seem so concerned about my dreams and the cat?  
"Halle, it is time for me to tell you a story, and I need you to believe me. Okay?" "Okay,” I replied, somewhat confused.  
"Do you remember the name Arein?"  
"No I don't. Should I?"  
“Not really, I just wanted to check. The story I want to tell you starts in a realm called the ‘Nexus’. The party started on you and Arein's 6th birthday. After the party, Arein was wandering around ‘The Edge’ and then slipped into ‘The Dark Side’. From there he was controlled by shadow spirits, one in particular called ‘Teminis’. He returned about a year later and wreaked havoc on the realm, and assassinated your parents and most of my clan except my brother, a few other relatives and me. We fled because he was going to kill you, I couldn't let that happen to you as I am your personal guard. As we were trying to escape my fiancé…”  
“Wait, you're engaged????”  
“ Yes. I will explain later. Now let me continue.”  
“Okay. Fine. Go ahead”  
“So, as we were trying to escape my fiancé Thaddeus opened a portal to the only safe realm, this realm. Unfortunately in the process you lost your memory. I left you with the family that I did, because when I used to visit here they were a family that I was really close with. They knew when they adopted you that one day you would have to return back to The Nexus, the reason i told you to tell them ‘ its time’ is because that’s the code that means it’s time to return to the Nexus.  
That was the point that I noticed that the cat had run off. Speaking of the cat... “why is the cat so important? I sometimes see it outside my window at night, and I saw it here earlier. What is the deal with the cat? Don’t tell me it's your brother or something!”  
“Do you want me to lie then? The cat is my brother. His name is Fenrier, and he’s a shapeshifter like me. C'mon we gotta get to the ‘portal glade’ before it closes!”  
With that Rowan sprints away leaving me to chase after her. When I catch up to her she’s stopped by a pond. That's right, a normal pond.  
“Follow me”  
Then, she grabs my hand and drags me into the pond! As we sank in the water, I saw all kinds of colors and strange creatures. Soon, we appeared on dry land again. I saw that we were in a forest that looks like it was dipped in silver with golden detailing.


End file.
